Ujian Ala Harvad University
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: Akatsuki lagi puyeng! Why? Mereka menghadapi soal test setingkat Harvar University! Gimana ya nasib mereka? Masih hidup atau udah mati gara2 test itu? Find out yourself! OSH!


DAMN TEST

DAMN TEST

By: Uchiha Yuki Sasori

Hari ini kelompok Akatsuki menghadapi tes dalam rangka masuk Harvard University. Well, menurut ku sih, harapan mereka terlalu mustahil, melihat kualitas IQ mereka yang di bawah pas-pasan. Here the tests!

MULTIPLE CHOICE TEST:

1. Apa yang menjadi pusat Tata Surya kita?

A. Matahari C. Haripoter

B. Hidunghari D. Hariminggu

Tobi: (dengan sangat yakin menjawab) D

Itachi: A

Pein: A (nyontek Itachi)

Kisame: B dan C (Gak yakin)

Sasori: D (nyontek Tobi)

2. Kota apa di Jepang yang pernah di bom AS selain Hiroshima?

A. Baghdad C. Nagashaki

B. Honshu D. Honda Supra X

Tobi: C (Feeling)

Itachi: B

Pein: A (Ngerpek tapi salah halaman)

Kisame: C dan B (Gak yakin)

Sasori: D (Mengidamkan Honda Supra X)

3. Dalam bahasa Jepang, ada 3 macam huruf / tulisan. Hiragana, Katakana, dan?

A: Suzanna C. Tepung

B. Kanji D. Ketan

Tobi: (dengan sangat yakin) B

Itachi: A (Suzanna Fan Club)

Pein: C (Ngasal)

Kisame: B, C, dan D

Sasori: B, C dan D ( Nge-Copy Kisame)

4. alog b c, maka ac ?

A. b C. s

B. c D. Z

Tobi: Z (Terinspirasi inisialnya Zetsu)

Itachi: S (terinspirasi inisialnya Sasuke)

Pein: Z (Terinspirasi inisialnya Zabuza)

Kisame: S (Terinspirasi inisialnya Sakura (?))

Sasori: S (terinspirasi inisial namanya sendiri)

5. "What do you mean" mempunyai arti?

A. ngemeng epeC. saya mau mbabu

B. maksud lo? D: ana ghofur minna ababil

Tobi: C ( terinspirasi cita-citanya sendiri)

Itachi: A dan B

:Pein: D (Arabic wanna be)

Kisame: C (nyontek Tobi)

Sasori: C dan D

ISIAN:

1. …..adalah Bapak klasifikasi hewan.

Tobi: Tobi Hagazarabasha

Itachi: Carolus Linaeus (pernah di ajarin Sasuke)

Pein: Carolus Tarzan

Kisame: …..

Sasori: yang jelas bukan Bokap gue!!

2. Jepang di sebut Negeri Sakura dan…

Tobi: SASUKE!!

Itachi: Negeri Tulip

Pein: SASUKE!! (Nyontek Tobi)

Kisame: ….

Sasori: macan Asia

3. Arti dari kanji _Misao _adalah…

Tobi: Mama Sinchan!! (produsen)

Itachi: Mama Sinchan!! (Konsumen tingkat 1)

Pein: Mama Sinchan!! (Konsumen tingkat 2)

Kisame: Mama Sinchan!! (Konsumen tingkat3)

Sasori: Mama Sinchan!! (Konsumen tingkat 4)

4. 2 buah garis akan membentuk sudut 90 derajat jika posisi garis-garis itu….

Tobi: Tegak lurus

Itachi: Telentang!

Pein: Nungging

Kisame: Sujud

Sasori: Sexy!!

5. I….(belajar) English every day

Tobi: Sinau

Itachi: Study Tour

Pein: Tour (nyontek Itachi tapi Cuma dapat _Tour _nya aja)

Kisame: Mere jane kuch hai karoge!!

Sasori: Mere jane kuch hai karoge (nyontek Kisame, feelingnya langsung jelek)

ESSAY:

1. IPA: Jika terdapat massa 20 gram dengan gaya gravitasi 9,8m/s dan di tarik kea rah vertical dengan gaya 40N dalam jarak 100 km dan waktu 23 sekon, tentukan sampai dimana benda tersebut nyampek dan apa yang akan di lakukan pemiliknya!

JAWABAN:

Tobi: Di rong-rong Gang Jambu belakang rumah Mbok Ijah jam 9.45 a.m. dan benda itu akan di pakai untuk ngerokin Bi Ijah yang masuk anagin (koin cepek)

Itachi: Di Konoha, ruang Hokage, di pakai untuk nyambit Naruto (?)

Pein: Di tempat dimana bertemunya ruang dimensi kalbu langit dan bumi yang terasa pedih di hati dan menyisakan sejarah silam berkabut airmata (??). untuk nyambit orang yang punya khayalan tentang tempat kayak tadi

Kisame: laut, mancing

Sasori: hhhh…..boring!!

2. IPS: Jelaskan isi buku diary dari Panglima Jepang pertama dan sebutkan dimana

ciuman pertamanya berlangsung!

JAWABAN:

Tobi: Dia gak punya pulpen, jadi buku diarynya gak ditulisi apa-apa. 1st kiss nya di rumahku dengan nenek buyutku

Itachi: Ada tulisan "_Dont open or ill kill you!!" _…. Jadi gak tau deh isinya apaan. 1st kissnya ya jangan Tanya aku.

Pein: Baca sendiri aja deh!

Kisame: Males baca! Gak penting!

Sasori: Bukunya dah ikut angus bersama hangusnya kota Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. 1st kissnya….hmm…ya di bibirlah!! Bego!!

3: BAHASA: buatlah puisi bertemakan cinta dan kasih sayang

JAWABAN:

Tobi: "Cintai aku brownies….Bagiku kamu berondong manis…

Itachi:…….

Pein: Cinta adalah nama artis…. Kasih adalah nama sinetron….sayang adalah nama kucingku….(?)

Kisame: Cinta….Kasih….Sayang….Cinta Kasih Sayang….

Sasori: CINTA ADALH HAL PALING NORAK!! BULLSHIT!! TAI KEBO!! APAAN TUH?? HWAHAHAHA…!! NO LOVE IN MY LIFE!!

4 MATEMATIKA: (8954367)2 berapa?

JAWABAN:

Tobi: itu nomor series hp ya?

Itachi: pokonya hasilnya lebih dari 10 juta

Pein: itu nomor telepon rumah Pak Lurah

Kisame: 1 0 ≠ x 990,5 + (100 + X2) : y α / β - ∑ X6 sinΩ 900

Sasori: ……(malah nyatet nomor2 itu di hpnya! Siapa tau dapat kenalan)

5. B. INGGRIS: translit dalam B. Inggris kata2 berikut ini: Harimau hari dua gadis belajar

JAWABAN:

Tobi: Wadaoh!! Pusing!!

Itachi: Tiger Day two girls learn

Pein: TAI GEDE TUGELEN!!

Kisame:….(pingsan setelah nulis rumus matematika tadi)

Sasori: Gak penting! No meaning!!

HASIL:

TOBI: IQ pas rat-rata

ITACHI: IQ rata-rata + 0,0000001

PEIN: TIDAK TERDEFINISI

KISAME: IQ NYUNGSEP

SASORI: AGAK DI ATAS KISAME DIKIT

KEPUTUSAN: TOBI, ITACHI, PEIN, KISAME DAN SASORI DI TERIMA DI HARVARD UNIVERSITY SEBAGAI CLEANING SERVICE!!


End file.
